


Over My Head

by YoukaiLuvr



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cassian as Akima, Drej as Empire, F/M, Jyn as Cale, Titan A.E. - Freeform, Work In Progress, let's see where this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukaiLuvr/pseuds/YoukaiLuvr
Summary: They've taken everything that I've had to give andThey say it's over, but man, I'm still here livin'In another world, the Empire rules the universe with an iron fist.  The only people to push back is a rag-tag group of survivors - the Rebellion.  Now, the Empire has destroyed the planet Lah'mu - home to the largest Rebellion colony.The Rebellion's - and the universe's - only hope lies in a desperate search for the one person with the key to taking the Empire down.Only no one has seen her in fifteen years.--The Rogue One/Titan A.E. fusion that no one asked for, but you're getting it anyway.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> So...this idea hit me a while back and my brain won't let it go. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own no part of the movies _Rogue One: A Star Wars Story_ or _Titan A.E._

Eight-year-old Jyn played along the lake shore, a white suited soldier doll in one hand and the controller for a flying fighter ship in the other. The fighter dipped and dove at her command, chasing the soldier. The black sand she played on was flung in the air as she ran down the shore, heedless of the growing wind tossing her twin braids around her.

The fighter ship suddenly sparked and dropped from the air. Jyn let out a disappointed groan and tucked the soldier doll under her arm before picking up the ship and turning it over in her hands. 

“I thought Papa and I fixed it.”

“Jyn!”

She turned around and saw her father jogging toward her. She held out the ship to him. 

“Papa, it broke again.”

Her father nodded and took the ship from her. “I see that, Jyn, but right now, we need to go.”

She frowned. “Go? Where?”

“Just come with me, Stardust,” Papa said, taking her hand and walking quickly in the direction he came from.

The wind kept picking up as they nearly ran back toward the air base, where a military style hovercraft waited with two people already inside. 

“About time, Erso – we need to get a move on!”

Jyn recognized the driver when he spoke – he was a man she had seen multiple times working with her papa. It was jarring to see him in a plain grey military uniform, though; he was normally in a perfectly clean white outfit.

“Sorry, Jyn was farther down the beach than I thought.”

Papa lifted Jyn straight into the backseat of the hovercraft next to another friend of her father’s, a large man she was told to call ‘Saw.’ Papa hopped into the passenger seat as the driver sped off, the speed of the vehicle adding to the wind already blowing.

“So, how much time do we have, Saw?”

Saw leaned forward to be heard over the wind. “Not long, Galen – it’s almost here. You’ll need to take off soon.”

After a few quick moments, the craft drifted to a stop next to a large spacecraft. Jyn’s papa got out and lifted her out of the hover; Saw followed and came to stand beside her. 

Papa knelt down so he was eye-level with Jyn. “Stardust,” he said, reaching behind his neck to unlatch a corded necklace. “I know this is strange and scary, but I need you to be brave and listen to me.”

She nodded. “Yes, Papa.”

Papa closed the latch of the necklace and placed it over her head. The white chunk of crystal in the middle of the cord bounced once as it landed on her chest. Papa’s hands rested on her small shoulders. 

“I need you to go with Saw.” 

Her chin began to tremble. “What about you, Papa?”

His face fell. “Oh, Stardust, I would take you with me if I could, but it’s too dangerous. You’ll be safe with Saw.”

Papa pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight. “I love you, Stardust. Whatever you hear, whatever you do, remember that. Remember I love you.”

Tears were falling down her cheeks now, but she tried to be brave, like Papa asked, even as she held him as tight as her small arms could manage.

“I love you, too, Papa.”

Papa squeezed her tight one more time, then backed away and stood up, nodding at Saw behind her. Saw stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She watched as Papa got back in the hover and the driver sped off, taking her Papa away. Saw gently, but firmly, steered her away and into the large ship. 

Saw guided her through the crowds of people entering the ship and settled them by a transparisteel window just as the craft took off. Jyn looked out the window, watching as dozens of other ships took off, all of them leaving the planet.

A large gray shape appeared on the horizon of the planet, bigger than any of the ships leaving. 

“Saw, what’s that ship?”

The words had no sooner left her mouth than a disc on the side of the gray ship glowed bright green and shot a beam of the same color straight at the surface of the planet. 

As the beam impacted the planet, it started to implode. Slowly, at first, but faster the longer the beam was in contact. The beam shut off and the gray ship disappeared. 

Jyn was still watching from the window as the planet below her exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, real life sucks at the moment, for everyone. Like many of you, I haven't been in the right mindset for writing for weeks. I've barely felt like reading anything. But I was able to write this. Hopefully you enjoy. No Cassian yet, but he will appear in the next chapter, definitely.
> 
> Stay safe and sane as much as you can, everyone. 
> 
> As always, you can come find me on tumblr - [YoukaiLuvr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/youkailuvr).

**Chapter 2 –**

**Fifteen Years Later**

**Mos Eisley Spaceport, Tatooine**

Jyn staggered out of the cantina’s back door, weighed down with multiple refuse bags. Reaching the commercial size waste dumpsters, she dropped the bags and grimaced in disgust. She lifted the lid and pushed it up, letting the hydraulic hinges hold it in place. With one more dirty look at the waste filled bags, she began to toss the bags up and into the dumpsters.

When the last bag was in, she punched in a sequence on the control screen and stepped back. Instead of the lid closing and the incineration cycle starting, the dumpster stayed still and cool to the touch.

“Kriffing hell. This piece of worm-ridden junk....”

Jyn’s irritated jibes at the dumpster continued as she stomped back over and re-entered the sequence. When nothing happened again, she rolled her eyes. She took one step back, turned, and aimed a kick immediately to the left of the control panel. The kick did the trick and the dumpster started up, though reluctantly and with much sputtering.

Jyn shook her head before turning away and re-entering the cantina. The kitchen was as grungy as the alleyway behind it and was currently filled with smoke emanating from a filter system in the wall. 

“Jyn! Get your behind over here and fix this karking unit!”

A small, insectoid alien stood over the cook top, pointing two of his upper appendages at the offending unit while the other two were busy stirring pots on the stove. The sludge inside the pots looked like the usual barely palatable gunk.

“Jyn!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” 

Jyn moved quickly through the cluttered kitchen and hopped onto the countertop below the misbehaving device. She slammed her fist into the side of it. The unit coughed and sputtered, much like the dumpster had outside, before resuming it’s normal work.

Jyn jumped down and brushed off her hands. “I’m going on break!”

The cook waved an appendage in her direction. “Fine, fine – just be back on time this time!”

She stalked out of the kitchen, grabbing two small bowls of the gunk reserved for workers on the way.

~~~~

Jyn slid into a seat across the table from a large, dark-skinned man and placed one bowl in front of each of them. 

“I am so sick of this place, Saw.”

The man, Saw, tilted his head in her direction. His hands ghosted over the table until he found the bowl and pulled it to him. 

“You say that every day, cub. What’s the problem this time?”

“The incinerator wouldn’t start, then the filter system shorted out again. This place is falling apart.”

She lifted up a spoonful of food and let it drop back into the bowl. Or tried to, as it stayed stuck fast to the spoon.

“Not to mention the food quality is crap.”

Saw shrugged and continued to eat. “Food is food.” 

“You saw that, but you don’t have to look at it. Here, you can have mine.”

Saw’s eyebrows raised over scarred eyes at the sound of Jyn’s bowl being pushed toward him. An explosion ten years ago had taken the majority of his sight, as well as part of one leg. It had also caused severe permanent damage to his lungs, so a mechanical device was slung across his back at all times, emitting a robotic huff of air every few seconds, aiding his breathing.

The cantina’s door slid open, drawing Jyn’s attention as a man walked in. “Get a look at this guy,” she said, jerking her head toward the door.

The man now looking around the cantina was clean shaven, average looking...and completely dressed in white. Jacket, pants, and – Jyn glanced down – yep, even his shoes.

“What kind of idiot wears all _white_ in a place like this?”

“All white? Not a ‘trooper?”

“No, this man is definitely not a ‘trooper,” Jyn answered. “No armor; too...pretty. Ugh, he’s coming this way.”

Jyn set her face in her well-practiced _don’t-kriff-with-me_ glare, but it didn’t work on this guy. He moved straight to their table and slid onto a stool next to Saw. 

“It’s been a long time, Saw.”

Saw grunted in acknowledgement. “What happened to meeting us on the ship, Orson?”

Jyn looked back and forth between them. 

“You know this stiff, Saw?”

The man in white reached out a hand toward Jyn. “Orson Krennic. I worked with your father.”

Jyn ignored his hand and he shrugged, bringing his hand back to his side. 

“Saw? What the kriff is going on?”

The old man turned his mostly-sightless eyes to Krennic and raised an eyebrow. 

“Well?”

“When the Death Star destroyed Lah’mu, I was able to get Galen to the Titan, then I returned to our base. The intent was for Galen to wait a few days, then follow and we would come pick up the both of you from your transport. But he never showed. By the time I was able to return a few weeks later, Galen and the Titan were gone.”

“The Titan?” Jyn asked. “What’s that?”

Krennic turned to her. “The exact details are something that shouldn’t be spoken of here, but it’s a project of your father’s that can turn the tide of this war.”

“War? There’s no war. No one is suicidal enough to fight against the Empire.”

“Oh, but there are some. Not as many, and not nearly as rich in resources, but there are people who are resistant to the rule of the Empire. That’s why your father had that project. He had...heard of the Death Star being built and decided to do something about it. I searched for your father for months. I tried looking for you as well, but the people I spoke to said that the transport you had been destroyed.”

Krennic returned his gaze to Saw. “Recently, I received information that the transport had, indeed, been destroyed, but not until nearly a year after Lah’mu, not mere days, as I had first been told. I renewed my search for the two of you, and here I am.”

Jyn was getting rather annoyed with this man. “None of that explains why you are here, now, in front of me.”

“The time has come to make our stand against the Empire. Ever since Lah’mu, they have come for planet after planet, destroying every one that didn’t bow down to it. We’ve reached a tipping point. We either take them down now or lie down and surrender. And you, my dear, have the key to it all.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Cassian didn't quite want to appear this time, as promised. He's in this chapter, but just his voice. He'll be in the next chapter, 100% for sure, along with the Guardians.
> 
> Enjoy!

A moment of silence surrounded their table after Krennic’s pronouncement. 

Jyn laughed derisively, tossing her hands up and letting them fall heavily into her lap. The movement dislodged a worn corded necklace, causing its white crystal pendant to bounce once against her shirt.

“You’re delusional. One, there’s no way anyone can stand against the Empire and live. Two, I’m nobody’s _key_. So you can just take your daydreams back to whatever piece of junk you flew in on and leave us alone.”

Krennic merely turned to Saw. “This is what you’ve done with the kid?”

Saw shrugged. “Fifteen years changes people.”

The man in white turned back to Jyn. “It’s not a daydream.” He pointed at her necklace. “And if you let me see that, I can prove it.”

Jyn’s hand darted to the crystal, hiding it from view. She opened her mouth to tell him exactly where he could shove his delusions, but a short beeping sounded from Krennic’s breast pocket, grabbing their attention. 

Krennic pulled out a slim communicator and pressed a button.

“Yes?”

A slightly accented male voice spoke in answer. “Krennic, you’re about to have company.”

“Friends?”

“Definitely not. Get out of there, now.”

Krennic nodded. “Keep the ship ready; we’ll be there.”

He slid the communicator back in his pocket, just as the cantina door slid open again, revealing several stormtroopers in their standard white armor, weapons already drawn. Krennic looked at them, then turned back to the other two. 

“That’s our cue to leave. Are you coming?”

Before either Jyn or Saw could answer, the soldiers spotted them, opening fire on the cantina. The patrons scattered; a few tried to shoot back, only to be killed for their trouble. Krennic and Saw jumped to their feet as Jyn flipped the table onto it’s side, providing some semblance of cover.

The three of them ducked behind the table and Krennic pulled out a blaster.

“What the kriff do they want?” Jyn said, nearly shouting to be heard over the chaos surrounding them.

“You,” answered Krennic, standing from his crouch momentarily to fire off a few shots before ducking down again. 

“Me? Why?”

“The same reason I want you, only dead.” Krennic stood and shot again. “Damn it, there’s more coming. Is there a back-way out of here?”

Jyn nodded. “Through the kitchen. Saw, let’s go!” She turned back to grab Saw’s hand, intending to help guide him to safety, but the older man didn’t move.

“No, child,” he said, “I’m not going.”

“Saw, I’m not just going to leave you here,” Jyn insisted, ducking as blaster shot tore a hole through the top of the table they were sheltering behind.

“I will only slow you down. Go, Jyn. Do what you must. Fight the Empire. Save the Rebellion.”

Jyn shook her head, refusing to let Saw stay behind, but Krennic grabbed her arm. Reluctantly, she allowed him to pull her to her feet and led him back through the cantina. As they ran through the kitchen, Jyn slammed a hand into the faulty filter system. It choked and immediately began belching smoke, partially obscuring their retreat.

Once they reached the back alley, Jyn asked Krennic what docking pad his ship was on and cursed when he answered. “Could you have picked a farther pad? That’s clear across the port!”

In response, Krennic pointed a few buildings away to a parked, two-person speeder. “Then we need a ride. Can you start one of those?”

~~~~

When they reached the speeder, the soldiers were on their heels. Krennic vaulted over the side of the speeder and into the driver’s seat. Jyn slid to a stop at the rear of the speeder and popped open a control panel just as a bolt from a stormtrooper’s blaster zipped overhead, leaving a scorch mark on the nearest building. 

“Sometime today would be good!” Krennic prompted. 

Jyn rolled her eyes as more blasts flew overhead. She pulled at two wires, touching their live ends together. On the second touch, sparks flew, and the speeder’s engine started. Jyn slammed the cover back down. She dashed to the side and jumped into the passenger’s seat, taking a hit to her upper arm as she leaped.

Krennic threw the speeder into its highest gear and took off, throwing a cloud of dust behind them. Jyn gritted her teeth and held her wounded shoulder. She glanced behind them and saw that several troopers had jumped onto speeder bikes and were continuing their pursuit.

“Do you know where you’re going?” she asked. Krennic didn’t deign to answer; instead, he pulled out his communicator again. 

“Andor! We’ve got company. Get that ramp lowered and be ready for takeoff!”

He didn’t wait for a response before putting his communicator away. As they turned the next corner, Jyn saw a medium-sized light freighter, its engines running and ramp lowered.

“Stand up,” Krennic commanded. “Be ready to jump.” 

“Wait, what?”

“Do it!”

Jyn rolled her eyes, but stood, holding onto the wind shield of the speeder for balance. Krennic didn’t slow his speed as they approached the waiting ship. 

“On my mark, jump!”

At the last moment, Krennic wrenched the handles of the speeder to the left, sending them into a sideways skid. He stood up and grabbed Jyn’s good arm as they drew level with the ramp of the freighter, which was steadily rising.

“Now!”

Krennic and Jyn jumped and landed hard on the ramp. They tumbled inside as the ramp closed and automatically latched. The momentum of their jump and the lifting of the ramp caused Jyn to slide forward and slammed into the nearest bulkhead.

Just before she blacked out, she saw two things: Krennic yelling at someone to takeoff and a tall, dark figure coming to stand over her.

“Congratulations. You have been rescued.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is staying as safe, healthy, and sane as possible in this screwed-up world.
> 
> As always, you're welcome to come find me on tumblr - [YoukaiLuvr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/youkailuvr).

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr - [YoukaiLuvr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/youkailuvr)!


End file.
